


Harry Potter and the Failed Floo Attempt

by MandaPanda1996



Series: Harry Potter Malfoy Black (heir to the Noble and most Ancient House of Black) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Discipline, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Multi, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Lucius Malfoy, Protective Severus Snape, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaPanda1996/pseuds/MandaPanda1996
Summary: What if Draco had noticed Harry hiding in the cabinet at Borgin and Burkes after accidentally flooing there at the beginning of Chamber of Secrets? What if Lucius Malfoy noticed how malnourished and small Harry seemed to be for a twelve year old and decided to take action to protect the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?Or in which the Malfoy's adopt Harry to raise him the way a Pure-blood heir of an Ancient House should be raised all the while giving him the childhood he deserves.





	Harry Potter and the Failed Floo Attempt

Harry Potter had a knack for getting himself into dangerous situations. Don’t misunderstand. It’s not like he went out of his way to test the limits of his abnormal ability to survive even the most life-threatening of circumstances. But if Harry were to brew Amortentia, danger would be his unfortunate victim. 

So, when Harry opened his eyes after travelling by Floo network for the first time and saw a dreary shop through his cracked glasses instead of the warm, inviting colours associated with Diagon Alley, all he could do was sigh and curse his wretched luck. Something likes this was bound to happen.

“O well, it’s not like I can do anything about it now,” Harry proclaimed as he started searching for any potential clues to his current whereabout. 

The shop was gloomy and filled with (what harry hoped) were fake human bones and a variety of malicious looking objects that would certainly get him expelled if he were to take them into Hogwarts. 

Harry’s heart sank further as he peered through the grubby shop window to the adjoining alleway. Nothing in the street resembled Diagon Alley in the slightest.

It would be better for him to find someone that could direct him in the right direction or even just confirm whether he was close to Diagon Alley or not. With that in mind Harry hesitantly moved towards the beaten shop door, however he quickly stopped as the silhouette of his eternal rival and tormentor appeared in the street: Draco Malfoy. 

Harry did not want to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him completely lost, covered in soot and wearing broken glasses. He spotted a black cabinet while looking around frantically and quickly rushed to hide inside it as though being chased by a Peruvian Vipertooth.

Harry left a gap in the cabinet door to peer through. Next to Draco towered a robust, clean-cut older gentleman with the same platinum blond hair and angled face as his counterpart. In his hand he had an elegant cane that complemented his exorbitant wizarding robes and the sneer adorning his face. This man could only be the father Malfoy wouldn’t stop bragging about. 

“Do not touch anything Draco. I did not want you to be in here to begin with.”

“You promised to buy me a present,” Malfoy glowered. 

“I promised to buy you a racing broom. If you behaved,” Draco’s father replied while lifting his eyebrows expectantly. 

Draco looked surly as he quickly retracted his hand from a sinister glass hand he was about to touch.

“It won’t matter if I get a broom. I won’t be put on the House quidditch team like perfect Potter. Just because he stopped some mad man when he-”

“That’s enough Draco. I do not know or care why you feel the need to belittle Mr. Potter every chance you get, but I am tired of hearing it. You are twelve this year. Being petty is beneath you.”

Harry saw Draco huff and stomp towards the other side of the store, close to an assortment of malicious masks.

“Excuse me,” Draco’s father said sternly as he gazed expectantly at his son.

“Sorry,” Draco said awkwardly as he tried and failed to look into his father’s eyes.

Harry nearly laughed. It seemed the great Draco Malfoy isn’t the leader in his own home as he claimed to be.

A pudgy man covered in a sheen of sweat appeared behind the stores counter. 

“Mr. Malfoy, it’s always good to see you in my store. What can I do for you today?” he asked a bit breathlessly.

“Good day Mr. Borgin. I am here to sell some undesirable objects. As you know the Malfoy’s have a very long lineage and through the years some ancestors have acquired some… unsavory items that have accumulated in our ancestral home. The Ministry has recently started making calls to different Pure-blood houses and should they call upon us-”

“But surely they would not dare to raid the Malfoy ancestral home,” Mr Borgin exclaimed.

“Be that as it may I do not need to have these items in my house and I would like to sell them,” Draco’s father said with just a hint of annoyance in his voice from being interrupted.

“Of course, Sir,” Mr.Borgin stammers, aware he might have just insulted one of the most influential Pure-bloods in existence. As someone who made his living mostly through buying and selling dangerous objects from and to high-ranking Pure-blood families, he couldn’t afford to lose the Malfoy business.

“I can see your son is growing into quite the handsome gentleman,” Mr. Borgin complimented trying to save face.

“A pretty face will not get him far in life. His grades will need to improve this year,” Mr. Malfoy said stiffly. 

“It’s not my fault the teachers love the little Mudblood, “ Draco murmured gloomly.

“Be that as it may you are a Pure-blood and the heir to the most Noble House of Malfoy. It does not look good when someone of lesser breeding does better than you.”

“Yes, father,” Draco says contritely.

Harry is torn between being delighted that Malfoy is finally being put in his place (by his father no less) or furious about the way they described Hermione. She is a better witch than they could ever hope to be.

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Borgin started to haggle as Malfoy moved around the shop. A soft lustre was collecting on Harry’s forehead as he saw Malfoy’s contour moving closer and closer towards Harry’s hiding place. 

If anyone ever asked Harry what the worst moment of his entire life was up to this point, they might think he would say when he fought Voldemort at the end of his first year or truthfully any of the more sadistic games of Harry Hunting Dudley and Piers liked to play. They might even have been right if they asked just two hours previously. But now however, as Malfoy’s visage blocked out the little bit of light entering the cabinet and his eyes peered into the gap Harry had stupidly created earlier, he could safely say that this was the worst moment of his entire existence.

For just a brief moment their eyes met. For just a brief moment Harry hoped the cabinet was too dark to see in.

“Potter!” Malfoy screamed as he reeled back. In the background the conversation between Mr. Borgin and Mr. Malfoy immediately halted.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Mr. Malfoy asked impatiently.

“P...P...Potter. Potter is in the cupboard,” Malfoy stuttered as he pointed a shaking finger towards the cabinet.

Harry would have found this hilarious under any other circumstance. Deciding the best course of action would be to run, Harry pushed open the cabinet door and darted towards the exit. 

“Stop!” Mr. Malfoy’s voice cut through the air like a whip and Harry’s body obeyed without meaning to.

Regrettably Harry wasn’t completely balanced when he came to a sudden halt and he found himself on the floor with Mr. Malfoy hovering over him not to soon after. 

“Mr. Potter, please tell me how it is possible that a twelve year old boy came to be in one of the most dangerous areas of wizarding London. Alone,” Mr. Malfoy asked harshley as he glared down towards him.

Harry started babbling an excuse while looking anywhere but at the powerful man in front of him.

“It’s not that… I wasn’t spying on… I travelled by floo powder for the first time and I made a mistake. I was supposed to end up in Diagon Alley, but then I ended up here. I don’t really know why I hid… or er… yes I do. But it wasn’t to spy on you. It was because, well this is kind of embarrassing but-”

“Enough Mr. Potter,” Mr. Malfoy said sternly while holding up his hand to emphasise his words. “I did not ask whether or not you were spying on me or my son. I enquired how you came to be here.”

“O...er...well I think I messed up the words when I used the Floo network,” Harry said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

“If I heard correctly from your incessant prattle this was your first time,” Mr. Malfoy asked seriously, but surprisingly not unkindly. 

 

Harry was confused about what was going on. Shouldn’t Malfoy or his father have cursed him by now. 

Harry startled when the next person to speak was Malfoy as he sidled up to Harry’s left side.

“I’m guessing you thought the great Harry Potter would be able to complete his first Floo travelling experience without someone assisting. The dark lord won’t even have to murder you Potter. He just needs to wait until your pride gets you killed,” he sneered. 

Harry could feel his face flush with anger. Deciding he had made enough of a mockery of himself he tried to push himself to a standing position. As he leaned on his left arm he felt a shooting pain go through it. Even though he was able to push himself into a standing position he wasn’t quick enough to muffle his sound of discomfort. 

“Draco, that is enough. You will be quiet,” Mr. Malfoy warned. “I would advise you to take a deep breath Mr. Potter before you do something you might regret.”

Harry didn’t want to listen, but his instincts were telling him that Mr. Malfoy was not someone to be trifled with. So with that in mind he took a deep steading breath. And then another for good luck.

“Good,” Mr. Malfoy says approvingly. “Now to phrase what my son said into a well intentioned question: Were you not taught by your preschool tutors that the first few times a wizard travels by Floo powder they need to be accompanied by an experience wizard in order to stabilise their magical core?” Mr. Malfoy asked.

Harry, not wanting to admit that he never even went to a preschool much less had tutors, shifted around restlessly.

“I guess I just forgot,” Harry lied.

“You guess you just forgot…” Mr. Malfoy said unconvinced. “ I find that very hard to believe Mr. Potter. Safety is one of the most important focus points of preschool wizarding education.”

“I… um… wasn’t taught that much of it,”

Mr. Malfoy made a small sound of disbelief before deciding to change the topic. “From where did you travel. I am sure your current guardians will be worried sick about you.”

“The Weasleys!” Harry exclaimed. “They are going to be so worried. We were supposed to meet in Diagon Alley.” Harry turned towards the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“I beg your pardon. Did you just say that the Weasley family knew you were travelling by Floo powder. Were they informed that this would be your first trip using the Floo network?” Mr. Malfoy’s voice was as hard as cement. 

Harry could feel the anger radiating of off him like a furnace. He knew that if he answered this truthfully it might land the Weasleys in trouble. It would be an awful way to repay them after everything they had done for him. 

“I… no… I didn’t tell them. I knew they would just worry,” Harry lied.

“Mr. Potter. Please look at me. You might not know a lot about me, but if there is something you need to take away from today is that I detest being lied to. I have let enough lies pass today, but this is to important. Did or did the Weasley family not know it was your first time travelling using the Floo network?” Mr. Malfoy’s voice does not rise, but it cuts through the air like a knife and leaves Harry no option to say anything but the truth.

“They knew,” Harry whispered and started fidgeting with zipper on his sweatshirt. “But, they probably didn’t mean to let me go alone,” he quickly added.

There was a tense silence. Then Mr. Malfoy turned towards his son. 

“Dobby!”

A crack is heard and a creature, a very familiar small, malnourished creature with big tennis ball eyes and floppy ears wearing a pillowcase as clothing, appears. Harry wanted to shout out in recognition, but the poor thing looked at him pleadingly and he found he could not produce a sound.

“Master called for Dobby. How can Dobby help Master?” The creature asked anxiously while wringing his hands together.

“Dobby, take Draco home immediately. I will most likely be late for supper tonight so you may start it without me.”

Malfoy looked like he wanted to protest, but one look from his father is enough for him to touch the house-elf's arm. With a snap of his finger both Dobby and Malfoy disappeared.

“Mr. Borgin. You and I will finish our conversation later. For now I need to make sure that Mr. Potter gets home safely,” Mr. Malfoy says dismissively. 

Harry, who had completely forgotten about Mr. Borgin startled when the man agreed and moved towards the back of the shop.

“Mr. Potter, I assume you would not like to have the Weasleys prosecuted for allowing you to travel by Floo powder alone?” Mr. Malfoy enquired.

Harry nodded wearily.

“Do you know what a tempus parente is in the Magical World?” Harry shook his head. He had honestly never heard of the term before.

“It is a temporary right given by an underage heir of a noble house to the Lord of another noble house. This right allows the Lord to take temporary custody of the heir.”

When Harry stayed silent a little too long Mr. Malfoy continued. “ As you are the heir of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black, and I am the Lord of the Noble and most Ancient House of Malfoy you can give me this right.”

Harry sat in complete silence while he processed this new found information. He was an heir? Since when? And his surname was Potter, not Black. He wanted to contradict Mr. Malfoy. But if he did that it might put the Weasley’s in trouble.

“Why?” Harry finally asked after a little hesitation.

“You need to be checked out by a healer. Your magical core might have been damaged. I would also like your arm to be checked out as I noticed how you are trying to keep it as still as possible.” Mr. Malfoy paused.

“My son likes to complain a lot about you and one thing I have taken a notice of is how often you seem to ignore instructions. If I tell you to go to St Mungo's Hospital you will no doubt ignore me. But you are an heir. Your health should be non-negotiable.”

“If… If I go will you promise not to incriminate the Weasleys?” Harry whispered.

“If you want I will even make an unbreakable vow,” Mr. Malfoy said.

“No that… that’s alright. I trust you,” Harry said unconvincingly.

Mr. Malfoy nodded in acceptance. He flipped open the cap at the top of his cane and turned it over so that something landed into his palm. It was a plain silver bracelet. He placed his cane so that it balanced on the edge of a table before unclasping the bracelet.

“Do you, Harry James Potter, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black give the right of tempus parente to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord to the Noble and most Ancient house of Malfoy?” Mr. Malfoy asked as he stepped forward, bracelet in hand.

“I do,” Harry said with more courage than he felt. Right as he said the words Mr. Malfoy clasped the silver chain around his left wrist.

“So mote it be,” Mr. Malfoy declares as blue light suddenly surrounded the silver bracelet before gradually dwindling down. It happened so quickly. If Hermione were here she would have berated Harry for jumping into this situation so quickly.

“Do you know what Apparition is Mr. Potter.”

“No.”

“If I ask you a question the correct response is No Sir or No Lord Malfoy. Shall we try that again.” Malfoy said reproachfully.

“No, Lord Malfoy. I do not know what Apparition is.” Harry said miffed. 

“Apparition is a magical method of transportation. It is something all wizards learn to do in their fifth year of school. It utilises almost the same technique as travelling by Floo network. As such you will side apparate with me to St. Mungo’s so that I can keep your magical core stable. However we need to move outside before we can travel as Apparition is illegal within buildings.” 

Once Mr. Malfoy is done speaking he started moving towards the door. Hesitantly Harry decided to follow along. Merlin, what had he gotten himself into.

Outside in the nefarious street Mr. Malfoy grabbed his hand. Harry didn’t even have time to even blush at the action before, with a pop, both disappeared into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a shot. I hope you liked it. I am trying not to change the Malfoy's personalities too much. There is a slight possibility I might include Corporal Punishment, but if people are not okay with it I won't include it ( even though I feel the Malfoys would be traditional in that sense). Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
